


Before the Shift

by mindofstars



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofstars/pseuds/mindofstars
Summary: Spock and Jim's morning before they go into their shift at work.





	Before the Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I just have been writing this at like 12 am before I sleep so enjoy. Also, please let me know of any mistakes! :)

Jim had always considered himself a man to live in harsh environments. Before now his life was living in bitterness, fear and a mindset based in survival. But now, as he lay on his side in his king size bed, with the love of his life pressing his face into chest, sleeping softly, he decided that those days were over.

Jim had just woken up, watching as Spock breathed softly into his chest. Jim softly ran his hands through Spock's hair as he looked at the wall across from him. Jim and Spock at this point in time had gone through the motions with Starfleet and were given a shared room. They had decorated it over the years with moving pictures scattering the walls interrupted by occasional awards or artifacts they had collected over the years. At first there was just one photo, one of the entire crew standing straight for an official picture. Then one of Jim and Bones, and while the picture moved, it still captured silly faces they made as they rolled their eyes at the photographer. There were pictures of Spock or Jim, and more often than not, a combination of both. But throughout those, there were many of the crew and a few of their families. To a certain extent, they both accepted the fact that the crew was their family. 

Jim's favorite picture sat on the bedside table. It was a picture of them on the beach that Bones took because Jim wouldn't stop pestering him to. Spock was standing in a shirt and pants while Jim was wearing ludicrously short shorts and a completely unbuttoned brightly patterned shirt. He was sitting on Spock's back, and his face pressed closed to Spock's head. One of his legs was sticking straight out and slightly swollen and red. Jim was grinning even though earlier he had gotten stung by an incredible dangerous nettle that caused pain and numbness. Spock had offered to carry Jim back, and Jim gladly agreed. It was logical of course. Spock thought the picture was nice but also not the best to show due to the fact Jim was in pain during it. Jim loved the photo because for that reason. While there was incredibly pain in his face, he was enjoying the moment with Spock. The closer the picture was inspected it was clear to see while Jim smiled, there was a movement of Spock pressing his head closer to Jim and a small hint of happiness hinting at the corner of his eyes and lips. 

Jim knew Spock's favorite was one that Uhura took without them knowing. They were on a diplomatic mission and the planet they were on that had what looked like lakes, but the density of the substance was thick and strong enough to walk on. It was during the night and the bioluminescent substance in the lakes had created a silhouette of them. Spock was standing, watching Jim as he was spinning, probably trying to dance. According to Spock the piece had several elements and principles that made it a good photograph, and while the photo moved, the composition still remained impressive. Jim secretly thought that it was because after he finished his spin he immediately went and pulled Spock into a silly dance that involved them both trying to dip each other and ending up on the ground. If there hadn't been light from the lake he wouldn't have seen Spock smiling an actual smile because of that. 

But their photos weren't just secret to them. A few trusted crew members who have stopped by have shared their opinions on specific photos. Bones had grumbled that he liked the photo of Jim, Spock and him standing in front of old ruins while Jim tried to do a split on request of some crew man that left a couple years ago. Jim always thought it funny because both Spock and Bones had the exact same expression. Annoyance. Uhura stopped by to see Spock to sign a paper and had laughed out loud when she saw a picture of Spock standing straight, looking forward, as a drunk alien was clinging to Spock. A very jealous Jim was looking straight at him with an aggressive, almost cartoon-like frown. The only reason they keep it hanging was the hilarious facial expression. 

Scotty's favorite that he mentioned several times was one of the entire crew. They were all standing around a table sharing drinks. But if you look closely you could see Jim grabbing Spock's and Bones's asses at the same time. Both Bones and Spock have tried to remove the photo but mysteriously it kept returning. 

Jim's focus on the photos was stopped as Spock's breathing turn from sleeping to slightly awake as he took a deep breath in and opened his eyes. 

"Hey," Jim said, hand running from Spock's hair to his eyebrow.

"Hello," Spock murmured as he reached over to lay his hand on Jim's side.

"Mr. Spock, I'm pretty sure it isn't regulation to share too much physical contact with your superior officer." Jim joked as Spock closed his eyes again.

"I wonder if it is even wise for me to wake up." 

"Hmm. Probably not." Jim said as he slipped down so his nose was pressed into Spock's shoulder.

Spock blindly reached up his left hand to run it through Jim's hair. He tucked a stray piece of hair back onto the top of Jim's head. He returned his hand back down to Jim's lower back and put a soft amount of pressure there. Jim was an incredibly tactile person, and Spock indulged that part of him at every opportunity.

"If I didn't know better Mr. Spock, I would think you were interested in me." 

"If you continue calling me 'Mr. Spock' while we are bed, I am going to ignore your constant pleading of asking me not to call you 'Captain' when we are off duty and leave this bed." 

"Oh that's harsh, darlin'." 

Spock made a noise that could be interpreted as a groan, "You have spent too much time with Doctor McCoy. You have picked up his vernacular." 

Jim snorted, "You also joked and said a mysterious space ship was from Russia when I asked and if I didn't know better I would think you were cheating on my with Chekhov."

"Fear not, for he would be the least desirable option out of everyone."

"Yeah, if you do cheat on me cheat on me with someone good, like Sulu." 

"Sulu is happily married and has a child. I would never cheat on you when it ruined more than one person's social lives."

Jim frowned but chuckled softly, "Oh gee, thanks."

Spock looked back seriously, "You are most welcome." 

They say there in silence, Jim fiddling with Spock's shirt and Spock running his hand up and down Jin's back lazily. Jim enjoyed this moment. They did not have enough time together to sit and relax. One was either working, on a mission, in the sick bay, or sleeping whenever the other was free. Jim missed having a chance to just have time to himself and not be on the job, but then he sees the bridge and remembers why he joined. 

"I must ask why you have that photo of us behind you on the wall." Spock asked suddenly. 

Jim turned to look and laughed. The photo was one of Spock and Jim 'sleeping' while leaning against a wall. Both of they had been hypoed by Bones due to a mind altering gas that they had breathed in, and were placed there because there was no better place. The photo was taken on a timer by Uhura. Jim was sitting in Spock's lap, his head rested on Spock's collar bone. Next to Spock, Bones was crouching, giving a fake huge smile and thumbs up. Chekhov was sitting in Jim's lap, grinning. If everyone else was blocked out, it would look like a very awkward family photo. Uhura was leaving on Spock's legs, making a ridiculous face, while Scotty sat next to Spock, in mid sip from a flask. Sulu was lying on his side in front of everyone. Even though Jim was not awake at the time, he could almost hear all of them giggling. 

"Because it looks like a silly family photo and neither of us have those." 

Spock hummed softly and rolled to face Jim. He smiled at Spock and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. He pressed another onto his nose and they both met for a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I don't know how I lucked out to find someone as beautiful as you." Jim said softly, mere centimeters from Spock's lips, their noses brushing.

"I find that luck has nothing to do with it, the probability of I being in the exact same scenario with you is incredible." 

Jim smiled, "Oh shucks, you know how to make a guy feel loved."

"Because you are by most people but especially me." 

"Love you too." Jim kissed Spock deeply. 

They laid there kissing for a couple minutes until an alarm on Jim's PADD went off signaling that their shift would start soon. Jim blindly reached behind him to try to turn off the PADD but ended up knocking it over and half of the things on his bedside table. 

"Oh shit," he mumbled and scooped up the things that fell and dumped them on the table unceremoniously. 

"It appears that our morning has been cut short." Spock said, sitting up and removing the covers from himself. 

"Fuck, I wonder if anyone would notice if we showed up like five minutes late. I just want to lie here and sleep." Jim smashed his face back into the pillow. He heard Spock walking around and collecting clothes cast aside from last night.

"I would hope that someone would. Otherwise that would prove our crew not the most observant, and possibly smart crew." Jim looked at Spock as he was taking off his pants. Jim grinned and Spock carefully folded his clothes before retrieving his uniform. 

Jim cast aside the covers and wandered into the bathroom where he began to deal with brushing his teeth. He gave up about a month ago when it came to dealing with his hair. It has become a wavy and uncontrolled mess that flattened out slightly throughout the day. He felt a weight on his shoulder and arms wrap around his waist. The reflection in the mirror showed Spock pressing his chin into Jim's shoulder and his eyes cast off into the distance. Jim started to brush his teeth and handed Spock's toothbrush and the squished tube of toothpaste that was missing a cap to him. 

"I hope we get invaded by some create that communicates in forms of sleeping today. I am not feeling today." Jim said through his toothpaste, careful not to spit everywhere but still some dribbled down his chin. 

"I suppose that that sentence would be considered "jinxing" the day, and I would not like to spend my day like that." Spock said as he carefully squeezed out toothpaste. 

"Yeah but think, between Scotty and I, we would be like masterful communicators." 

Spock stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and gave Jim a look that probably was in between 'Are you kidding me?' and 'Unfortunately, that is true'. 

They brushed their teeth in silence and Jim wandered over to his closet and pulled a yellow shirt out at random. He pulled it on as Spock wandered out of the bathroom and slipped on his undershirt and his blue uniform. Jim gave a final yawn before they both left the room. As they stepped out they both turned to each other and stuck out this fingers for a Vulcan kiss, a routine that started long before they shared a room. 

"Have a good day, darlin'." Jim winked. 

"Seeing that you are mostly in control of that, I hope that you do as well." Spock said back to him as they made their way to the bridge.


End file.
